Penumbra Of Castigation
|launched= |commissioned= |decommissioned= |recommissioned= |status= |class=''OSO''-class ultra-heavy siege weapon |length=33,804 metres |width=12,822 metres |height=6,023 metres |propulsion=''Sauro''-pattern (3) |slipspace_drive= |speed= |slipspace_speed= |complement= |EW= |armament= |armor= |spacecraft=* * }} Originally designed at the request of the , the is a monstrous weapon of mass destruction. Originally intended to expedite the genocide of mankind, and be unleashed upon the , the Penumbra never saw action. Instead, it was found, and finished by The Demiurge. Deployed less as a weapon of mass destruction, and more of an overt threat, intended to break the will of their enemies. The ship is built around a tool. Originally a tool used by the of the Forerunner , it uses a massive gravitation to move stellar objects. While it is supposed to be used to push and pull stellar bodies into position, in the hands of the Covenant this delicate tool became a blunt weapon, capable of shattering planets with gravitational waves. Teamed with the unfinished frame of a , it became a mobile, if ponderous, weapon. Despite this power, it fared poorly in fleet actions. With only defensive weapons and a near-impenetrable shield, there was little it could do to shift those outcomes. It carried a number of defensive fighters, and a large complement of troops to protect against boarding action. During its time, its victims accounted for three planets and a moon, but caused countless more to surrender simply by threat. Design Armament Complement Sensors and Avionics Armour and Shielding Engines and Powerplant Role The Penumbra is designed as the very last word in any given assault on a particularly well-fortified enemy planet. With most of its weight coming from the weapon it is built around, this superweapon is used to annihilate the opposition by ripping apart the planet from beneath them, killing millions if not billions of military personnel and civilians in the process. This unfortunate action is used to strategically deny important worlds to all factions that may be interested in conquering it, removing a major obstacle and allowing for further incursions into hostile territory. Theoretically, provided the planetoid has not been strip-mined over the course of centuries, it can be used to bolster the Demiurge's economy by allowing for easier access to unreachable minerals in the planet's core - however, the Demiurge never made any attempt to do this. While its raw destructive potential is formidable, its true strength comes from the terrifying aura it exhibits. The Penumbra best capitalises on this with its stylistic hull, which is specifically shaped to resemble some eldritch beast of the void. Its size, powerful shields and reputation as a planet-killer are all intended to invoke irrational fear within those who see it. Upon being alerted of its presence in their sector, nearby worlds are intimidated into submission through panic alone, sending transmissions of surrender in exchange for their continued existence. This ensures its not-insufficient of troops can disembark safely and more often than not take the planet without any blood being spilled. This allows the Demiurge to take control of the business, military, and manufacturing spheres of their new subjects, which is considered a far more desirable outcome than unrestrained obliteration. Notable Targets #''Pillars of the Benevolent Altar'': An immense city-station on the opposite side of Demiurge Space, the Benevolent Atlar was the object that confirmed the Forerunner relic's ability to be used as a weapon. Once a respected centre of commerce which has degraded in importance as time marched on, it was the rallying point for rogues and the homeworld of the venerable and wise 'Kotran clan. Officially destroyed in a freak mining accident, it was secretly destroyed on the Prophet of Truth's orders to stop the movement who wished to allow humanity into the Covenant. Its obliteration would inform the design of the future Penumbra while weakening the Sangheili in preparation for their genocide. *Thallasia: The first world targeted by the Penumbra. Less of a strategic target and more of a statement, Thallasia was strategically unimportant and slated for destruction. The world was shattered, and its entirely population killed in the process. The shattered world was not occupied or monitored, and instead left as a statement. *Prosser’s World: During the brutal opening salvos of the First War of the Confederation, Prosser’s World served as a strategic supply depot. The Penumbra was assigned the order to destroy the planet, and its attending fleet. By the time it had arrived, the fleet had already departed, but the plans did not change. To deny these supplies, they consigned the world to destruction, obliterating the planet and withdrawing. *Silverwood: During the desperate battle of Silverwood, the Demiurge forced the UNSC Navy into withdrawing, leaving the Marine garrison to hold out for a siege and continue the evacuation. When the garrison refused surrender, and continued fighting, even taking back lost ground, the Demiurge forces decided to tear the planet apart than risk further losses. It was hoped that it would break the UNSC’s will to continue fighting, but instead strengthened their resolve, and gave the rallying cry “The planet broke before the Corps did.” *Delphi *Olympia Category:Covenant ships